The Gift
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: A depressed Glinda finds something which she thinks could help her overcome her depression and aching as she misses her bestest friend. So she sets out to give this back as a gift. One-shot.


**A/N: Le Oneshot, 'Finding Yourself' is on a temporary hiatus cause I can't think of how to advance the plot in Chapter 12. Hopefully I can resolve my writer's block soon, so as a gift, enjoy this!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Glinda stared down at the ground, after Dorothy had left and everybody disbanded one thing hand been left behind. A pair of jeweled ruby shoes. The very pair Nessa had worn before her death. The very pair Elphaba had left of her deceased sister, yet she never got them as Glinda gave them to that farm girl without giving the thought a second glance. So it was time for the blond to give them back to now the rightful owners of them. Elphaba.

For you, Elphie. She thought, looking up to the sky, sighing.

Glinda browsed for a box to place the shoes in. Her attention was caught by an elegant hand made box, made from the wood of Quoxwood trees and little carvings of animals and trees. Elphaba would have loved this little crafted object.

After she had bought the box from the market down in the Emerlad City, she had wanted to make sure that these shoes got to their owner and destination. That meant Glinda would have to travel to Kiamo Ko; the last place she had confronted her best friend before her... _departure_. She also wrote a note. A note that would explaining things. Placing the quill back in its holder, Glinda glanced over at the shoes themselves, which her neatly placed on top of the box.

"Time to place you guys in." she spoke to them as if they were real, "Elphie would be over the moon, if she was alive." the small blond choked back a sob. With the box under her arm, retrieving the letter Glinda made her way west.

* * *

Glinda's bubble landed through a hole in the roof, into the room where Elphaba had hidden her from the mobs, the exact room where Elphaba had died from that bucket of water thrown by that farm girl.

Carefully placing the box on the exact spot where she found Elphaba's hat, and the vile full of green liquod that her best friend's mother use to keep with her. Glinda's blue eyes were red and sore from trying to fight back the intruding tears of guilt and sadness from flowing and streaming down her cheeks. But Glinda needed to stay strong, strong for the rest of Oz. She needed to put on that smile despite hurting on the inside. Deep down nobody knew what was wrong with her, on the outside they could only tell she was happy. She was Glinda the Good.

With one last shaky sigh of reminiscence, Glinda stood up. Straightening out her dress as she inhaled deeply.

"Farewell Elphie." she whispered.

And at that Glinda left.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Elphaba had left the bedroom where her and Fiyero resided in Kiamo Ko. They had left Oz for some time but there was hardly any place to live, so upon that, they carefully and sneakily came back and now hopefully will live out the rest of their lives at the desolate castle.

The green woman walked up the stairwell, unable to sleep she decided to revisit where she and Glinda had last seen eachother. She missed the bubbly blond so much it ached inside, but still Elphaba stayed strong for Fiyero and the new life that was growing inside her. Elphaba had come across and object in the middle of the room. A box. Right on the trapdoor to where she fell into when that wreched girl poured water onto her, thinking that the witch would melt.

She picked it up, a hand crafted box made from Quoxwood trees with animal and tree carvings. Elphaba really liked the make of it. And by it's heavy weight there was something inside. She opened the lid. A gasp escaped from her mouth followed by the lid slamming shut.

"Nessa's shoes." Elphaba quietly said, suppressing a sob. As well as missing her best friend Elphaba missed her sister almost as much.

There was a note, in neat handwriting. It was addressed to:_ Elphaba Melena Thropp._

_My dearest Elphie,_

_I know how much Nessa's shoes mean so much to you. Seeing as they are the only thing you have left of her, as a keepsake. After that girl- Dorothy- had left and after the group of citizens had left, only one thing remained. The ruby shoes. I instantly thought of you. Elphie, I thought I'd give you Nessa's shoes back. I know it is pretty much the only thing left of your own family._

_I miss you dearly Elphie and I really hope you get these, as a spirit or a ghost or something and keep them until the end of time. I have to keep happy for the citizens of Oz, I don't know how I can do it with all the aching inside. I can't keep hiding my emotions to deceive the Ozians Elphie, I don't know how you could do it. I really hope you and Fiyero are happy together._

_I feel like I can't do it anymore Elphie. I miss you, I truly do._

_Farewell Elphie,_  
_Glinda._

A few tears allowed to roll down Elphaba's cheeks, dripping onto the note. She let out a raspy sigh.

"I miss you too Glin." she whispered, clutching the box to her chest, looking out of a broken window in the direction of the Emerlad City.

* * *

**A/N 2: *sobs* Emotional!**  
_~Vision_


End file.
